The present invention relates to a wearable device and the like.
A wearable device (head-mounted display) that is worn on the head of the user and projects an image within the field of view of the user is known. For example, JP-A-2010-287004, JP-A-2001-75496, and JP-A-2006-3879 disclose technology relating to such a wearable device.
JP-A-2010-287004 discloses a head-mounted image display device having a configuration in which an arm is secured on a headphone-type main body, and a display is secured on the arm, wherein the arm is rotated around a first axis with respect to the main body, and the display is rotated around a second axis and a third axis with respect to the arm. The first to third axes are orthogonal to each other, and the display is connected to the main body so as to be rotatable around each axis with respect to the main body. JP-A-2001-75496 discloses a head-mounted display device having a configuration in which a head-mounted holder is provided with a holding guide to which a display unit is slidably attached, and can be used in an inverted state when the display unit is attached to the holding guide in an inverted state.
JP-A-2006-3879 discloses a pupil-division see-through-type head-mounted display. The technology disclosed in JP-A-2006-3879 significantly reduces the size of an eyepiece element (eyepiece window) that projects (emits) a virtual image of a display image to implement see-through display (i.e., display in which the external field of view and the display image overlap each other), and see-around display (i.e., display in which a wide external field of view is provided).